Replay of Destiny
by Oustiti
Summary: The yami’s are back, new great evils are coming. Funny,some romance,action,very exciting, and lot’s of fun. Based on an rp. Way better then I could ever make it sound so R&R and join. Rated T for languish and violence later on.
1. Chapter 1: And so we begin again

Replay of Destiny

**Replay of Destiny**

**Chapter1: And so we begin again**

Authors note: This story is actually an rpg a few friends of mine and me are doing. We thought that the story we had was nice enough to make a story out of it so here it is (beside it's a great way to advertise the board, lol). More characters and plot twist will come in the next chapters but till then we'll just keep you in the dark (hehehe come on guys beg for more, I promise ya it's good). This is T rated for violence and rude languish and sex lessons (lol, blame Thievery for the violence, me for the languish and Petal for the sex education. ). Please do REVIEW and if ya want to join the rp just go to: http/www.oustiti./index.cgi

Seto Kaiba = Petalpixie

Yugi Mutuo = Oustiti (that's me XD)

Mokuba Kaiba = Oustiti (me again ')

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The weather was nice, school was over. There were no problems what so ever and everything seemed perfect. Yugi Mutou was just walking down the hall to get his coat before he would go to his house with his friends. Although everything seemed so normal and perfect Yugi just didn't seem to be able to shake off everything that had happened back in Egypt. He felt so odd without the puzzle around his neck. Yugi shook these thoughts of and tried to reach his coat. Joey had though to be helpful and had hung it up, forgetting that he was a 'bit' taller then Yugi. Yugi was jumping up and down trying to reach it. When suddenly he heard his name he turned around and to his surprise saw Mokuba Kaiba.

"Hay Yugi." the kid said cheerfully.

"Hay Mokuba." Yugi said smiling at him.

"I haven't seen you anymore since we came back from Egypt." Mokuba stated simply. "Hey do you happen to have seen my big brother around?" He added.

Yes, school was finished. There were people all around, excited about the glorious day that lay ahead. They were free to laze around and have fun, well not everyone! Seto Kaiba walked steadily down the halls. His shoes echoing off the floor beneath. He was not in the least 'excited about the days ahead. Why should he be? At least now he could concentrate on Kaiba Corps. But that was just work. Deepening his frown he set off in search for his brother. Unlike Seto, Mokuba was as relaxed as everyone around him. This was something the CEO didn't fully understand, but let on he shared Mokuba's happiness. As he continued down the hall and turned the corner, he spotted his brother...talking to Yugi. 'Oh great' he thought sarcastically. Yes he had put aside most of his bitterness towards the short duellist, when Yugi fought 'the pharaoh' or whatever, but it didn't fully diminish the deep rivalry. Frowning slightly, he made his way over to them.

"Ow hay Seto." Mokuba said cheerfully as his brother arrived. "I was just talking to Yugi about our new products at KC."

"Hay Kaiba." Yugi said with a bit of shyness in his voice. Everybody knew Kaiba didn't really liked Yugi. It was a pity Yugi thought, he did respect Kaiba greatly. He just looked at him and smiled although he didn't manage to smile as he had used to. Everything was so different now and Yugi had seemed to have lost some of his everlasting cheerfulness. And although Yugi did his best not to show his friends he couldn't deny that he felt as if something was wrong.

"Yugi" said Kaiba indifferently, looking at his rival. There was something off about him. That usually happy smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. 'Wait why do I care?' Kaiba thought. He stood up straighter and looked to his brother. Seeing his happy face, made Kaiba's mouth twitch slightly upwards, but with Yugi around he didn't let the mask slip. "Well, are you ready to go Mokuba?"

Yugi really regretted that Kaiba couldn't see him a bit more like a friend. Of course they were rivals at the game but that didn't meant they had to be it all the time?! Beside the greatest rival feelings of Kaiba had always been towards Atem and not him. Yugi didn't mind Kaiba's coldness so much, he had gotten used to it ages ago. Kaiba wasn't as bad as he wanted to look and Yugi tried his best to hide his smile when he saw how much Kaiba's personality softened when his little brother was around.

"Yeah just a sec." Mokuba said ready to go but then thought about something. "Hey I can't reach my coat." He added as he pointed to a coat. "Could you please help me nii-sama." he asked sweetly. Then Mokuba suddenly got struck with another idea. "Ow and you know I've been asking if I could have some friends over. Well..." He started very carefully. "Could Yugi and the gang pass by?" He asked giving his big brother his best 'puppy-eyes' look he had. A look with which he could get what ever he wanted (99 of the time) from his older brother, although when Yugi was involved it did reduce the chance greatly (about 50 to 0 I guess).

Kaiba was helpless. Cursing fluently in his mind he couldn't look away from those damn eyes. But hell if he wanted the geek squad at HIS house...and the mutt. Hell No! But then there was Mokuba. 'Grrrrr'. He mentally growled. Then remembering Mokuba wanted his coat he reached his long slender arm and swiftly took it off the hook and handed it to his little brother. Mokuba's face was waiting patiently for an answer. He sighed "Mokuba..." What could he say?  
How about NO!  
But Mokuba would be so disappointed!"I suppose Mokuba." He sighed in defeat, then he frowned menacingly "But I swear if the mutt breaks ANYTHING, you are so grounded!" He threatened, half joking half serious. 'I suppose he can have them over for a while.' he thought. 'I want Mokuba to have friends, but why Yugi...'  
Seeing the smile of delight, he raised an eyebrow. 'What does Mokuba see in the mutt, Yugi and his lackeys' he smirked 'that is ONE thing that is beyond me.'

Yugi hadn't really expected that question from Mokuba and he most certainly hadn't expected Kaiba to agree on them visiting.

"Thanks nii-sama." Mokuba said sweetly while swiftly hugging his big brother. Seto would probably so be lecturing him once they were alone, about why off all people he wanted to be friends with his rival.

"Don't worry Joey" Yugi carefully corrected. "isn't as clumsy as you think he is." Yugi tried politely, being convinced that Kaiba would probably rather yell at him right now.

"Well let's go then." Mokuba said and then thought back at the coat in his hand. "Ow wait this isn't mine. Here Yugi it's yours I think." He added as he handed it to him. Helping him on a subtle way, Mokuba knew the disadvantages of being little. "Well let's go." Mokuba said energetic as he already ran out to the car that was waiting for them.

"Um..." Yugi started still slightly uncomfortable, what was wrong with him lately he wondered to himself. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea and I can guaranty you we won't be of any trouble." He said to Kaiba referring to the visit.

"Yugi, I know quite well YOU won't be any trouble...but as to your other little friends, I'm not sure!" said Kaiba. He paused..."Yugi, I don't know why, but for one reason or another Mokuba likes your little group. Personally...well, you know where I stand full well on the subject of Wheeler, but I want Mokuba to be happy so I guess I'll have to put up with him in my house for a while." To be honest, Kaiba didn't know why he was saying this...it just seemed right, but the chat had to come to an end, he wasn't comfortable alone with his rival, no matter which Yugi it was. So he turned to follow his brother stopping only to look over his shoulder. "Yugi, no matter how much I detest your friendship, I know it means something to Mokuba. Don't let him down!" It wasn't exactly a threat, as Kaiba knew Yugi would do anything for his friends but he got his point across. With that he started to walk away.

Yugi couldn't help but feel slightly amused. As things seemed he wasn't the only one who was a bit off these days because having Kaiba say anything good about him was rather rare. The last comment of Kaiba might have sounded as a threat to anyone else but Yugi knew better then that. "Don't worry I won't." He said silently. Usually he would have added some comment about 'And maybe one day you'll understand' or 'You do care about friendship Kaiba you just don't realise it yet'. Yes that would have been exactly what Yugi was bound to say but for some reason he didn't. It just didn't seemed to come so he was just quite and turned around walking back away to find his friends, without even say goodbye to Kaiba as he would normally always do to stick to his polite personality.

As Kaiba walked away, he thought something was odd. Yugi didn't shout after him with some over happy 'bye Kaiba' or something. Frowning he reached the sleek black limo out front and pushed the driver who was going to open the door away and got in himself, slamming the door. Mokuba was inside happier than ever. Kaiba knew he was excited about having the geek patrol over. He didn't know why he was a tad nice to Yugi. He should have told him to stuff it, yet he couldn't...oddly he didn't want to. Being Seto Kaiba, he blamed it on the little sleep he had had the night before. Shaking his head he looked to Mokuba.

"Okay before you say anything." Mokuba started hastily, knowing fully well that now they were alone Seto would probably let him have it. "I know you don't like them and that Yugi is your rival but I hardly have any friends and they are nice and even though you don't want to admit it they did help us sometimes. Beside Yugi and his friends are nice if you just get to know them a bit." Then he paused and looked at his older brother. "Okay go a head and yell at me now, I said everything I had to say." He finished, this time not hiding behind his sweet little begging looks.

Kaiba sighed "I'm not going to yell at you Mokuba, I suppose I can understand you wanting some people to have fun with cause I work so much...(he smirked a little ) but if anything in my house is destroyed by Wheeler, I demand full permission to throttle him !" He saw the mansion coming closer through Mokuba's window as his little brother looked at him.

Mokuba was slight surprised, because he had expect at least a little yell. 'Ow no complaining from my side.' He though as he grinned at him. "Okay deal, but I warn you Yugi will probably not aloud you to." He added. Then he looked at the window as they stopped before their house. Mokuba cheerfully jumped out the car and lead the way in.

Kaiba stepped into his beautiful home. He was quite proud of the decorating, most of it done in blue...and he didn't like anyone touching things. 'Wheeler' he sighed...that idiot was going to break something and as if Yugi could stop the Seto Kaiba from attacking the blonde. "What time are the geeks 'passing by' Mokuba?"

"An hour or something like it." Mokuba said as he passed by Seto while munching a giant piece of chocolate. "Ow and they'll stay for dinner as well." He added as nonchalant as he could.

"What? Mokuba, you never said they were staying for bloody well dinner! And I'll be working at home tonight!" He growled. "Mokuba what else are you scheming? And don't even think you are having a sleepover...Not Happening!" He huffed! "And you shouldn't be eating that rubbish." Kaiba said, pointing to the chocolate.

"It's just dinner Seto." Mokuba complained. "You just need to sit and eat and try to ignore them, it won't be anything that new." "And I'm not scheming." He added in his defence. "And don't worry it's not a sleepover. Beside we won't bother you, you'll lock yourself up in your study again anyway so why care." He continued frustrated. When Kaiba pointed at Mokuba's chocolate he quickly stuffed the rest of it in his mount and swallowed it. "Gone, happy?"

"Alright!" said Kaiba. "You know stuffing it down you isn't going to help. But I am rather good at ignoring them I suppose...(he smirked) and it drives the mutt insane!" He walked over to the stairs. "You go tell the cook what you'd like for dinner, I don't mind...just not Mac and cheese or something like that alright?"

Mokuba smiled to his older brother happily. "Okay." He said as he rushed to the kitchen. "And thanks nii-sama, I own you one." He said as he stuck his head around the corner and then left. "And I'll just take the fries and veggies." He yelled from the kitchen informing his brother on the last part while feeling happy that he had such a great nii-sama and of course the power of the almighty 'puppy eyes'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yama:... Silence, no comment yet  
Oustiti: Hehehe prepare my dear readers cause this story will have the oddest and most funny yet creepy plot twists. XD

Authors note: Yeah bothering ya with it again. Okay so just to make sure to avoid any possible troubles: we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (sadly enough that is :s) and all players of the rp agreed on this. If ya want to join, once again be welcome. For those who want to know the already claimed characters are: Yugi, Yami, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Serenity, Malik (evil), Marik (good), Bakura (evil), Shadi and Ishizu. Okay that where them I don't think I forgot anyone important.


	2. Chapter 2: The story continues

Chapter 2: The story continues

About an hour later of pouring over charts and diagrams, Kaiba heard the sound of his doorbell. He so wanted to release the dogs that guarded the mansion (he smirked at the thought of Joey running away) but held himself back. Exiting his study he took long strides to the stairs and begun his descent to what he saw as the dinner from hell.

Mokuba hadn't actually heard the bell as he had his music in his room so loud he couldn't hear anything else. Meanwhile he was quickly throwing some stuff around and getting out of the way while he was looking for some movies he had rented.

There was no sign of Mokuba so Kaiba grudgingly walked to the door. He put his hand on the handle, sighed and pulled it open.

There stood Joey, Tristin, Tea and Yugi. He stood towering over them, staring at them coldly.

"Hey, Richboy, you gonna let us in or wha'?" said Joey, rude as always.

"Heel mutt, dogs shouldn't be allowed indoors!" He smirked.

Joey turned red. and he made for Kaiba. "Why i outta'...stupid pri..."

"Joey!" Warned Tea "We're guests, shut up!" She turned to her glaring host. "Hi Kaiba!" She chirped.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes and looked to Yugi. He was the only one he greeted. "Yugi" He nodded.

"Hay Kaiba." Yugi said feeling slightly torn. He could notice how his friends were fuming behind him at Kaiba's rudeness. But then again Joey wasn't a example for politeness either, but at least Tea tried. But then again he didn't had much chance to give it any thought as Joey and Tristan let themselves in and started inspecting the house.

"Gee, Kaiba fancy taste ya got." Joey commented as he and Tristan were looking over at some of the art bored. Tea had hurried in after them trying to prevent them from breaking anything. Yugi could feel his face slightly burn with embarrassment as he quietly followed them in.

Kaiba growled. The mutt was already inviting himself in. He sighed, and opened the door wider to let Yugi in, he could see the tad flushed cheeks and he knew he was embarrassed. But Kaiba wasn't exactly polite! When all four were in the house, he shut the door and turned to his 'guests'.  
"Mokuba, should be down soon!"

"Great!" Said Tea trying to break the tension. "I'm looking forward to spending time with him." She smiled at the older Kaiba.

"Yeah, but its a nice pad you got here Kaiba." Said Tristan looking around again.

"Being rich has its perks I suppose." Said Kaiba indifferently. "Come on, the dining room is through here."

They all followed Kaiba with the necessary drama act of the money and expensive art and Tea threatening to kill both Joey and Tristan if they didn't just shut up.

Mokuba meanwhile was already in the dinner room as it had been impossible not to hear the gang arrive with all the noise they made. He had decided to surprise them all and had snuck to the dinner room by another way in order to be first, were he was now nonchalantly waiting for the others to arrive.

Yugi on the other hand had been very interested in all the fine art in the Kaiba Maison. He lingered on behind the others taking his time to inspect each peace. When suddenly something, in the living room they had passed, had drew his attention. Unable to stop his curiosity and almost as if he was in a trance he walked in. He stopped before a coffee table on which a small box stood that was decorated with Egyptian marks. He looked at it as if he was hypnotized and for some odd reason he felt as if everything else around him disappeared. Leaving only him and the small box with the inscriptions which Yugi could have sworn it seemed as if he was actually able to read them. Of course he knew some of the ancient Egyptian languish but he never learned so much from his granddad or Atem that would aloud him to read this so fluently.

Kaiba entered the dining room where he saw Mokuba. He passed him silently and stood near the table waiting for the rest. Joey, Tea and Tristan came in a little wary of the silence. Kaiba noticed Yugi wasn't there...

Mokuba was happily chatting with Tea while they were laughing with Joey and Tristan who were fooling around while waited for their dinner.

Kaiba sat at the table. he was rather impatiently waiting for his food, watching the two dorks and his brother talking to the friendship girl. He still wondered what Yugi was doing.

'Where was that guy?? Probably got lost.' He smirked openly, but Joey caught sight of this.

"Oi, Kaiba, wha's with da smirk??"

"Shut up! Mokuba, Where is Yugi?"

Mokuba looked at his brother confused. "Um I dunno, I haven't seen him around yet."

"Probably got lost in your big castle, mister host." Joey said taunting to Kaiba.

"Well if anyone should go get him it's you cause we probably get lost as well." Tristan added.

"Fine! You fools would probably get lost going down the hall anyway." With that he stood up and left the room muttering! He made his way down the hall, glaring at nothing in particular. Then he caught sight of spiky hair in the room across from him. puzzled he went into where Yugi was..."Yugi?"

Yugi didn't even heard Kaiba, it was as if he was completely of from the world. Around him there seemed only to be darkness, a voice calling in the distance and next everything started to spin and his legs gave away under him and he sunk to the ground unconscious.

'What the...' Kaiba hurried over to where Yugi collapsed. He picked up the duellist wrist and checked his pulse. It was a little fast!  
"Mokuba!" Called Kaiba. "Come in here..."  
While waiting on Mokuba, Kaiba spotted the gold box, Yugi had held. He stared at it...'What was going on?'

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked as he came in followed by the gang.

"I swear it, Kaiba and Yugi just got into another fight." Joey commented.

"Joey you're such a..." Tea suddenly fell quite as they saw Yugi motionless on the floor. They all started at the scène in shock at first but then all hurried over.

"What did you do to him?" Joey asked heated.

"Shut it Wheeler, I came to find him and when I did, he just collapsed!" He snarled.

Joey eyed him with mistrust and went over to his buddy and scooped him up, laying him on a couch nearby. "I don't believe ya Kaiba! You hate Yugi. And your likely to pull something like this...rich punk!"

Kaiba grew red with anger, striding over he grabbed Joeys collar and pulled him up roughly. "I didn't do anything you stupid mutt!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors note: So this is the next chapter and more will follow soon. The action will come just be patient I tried to stop on a cliffy.

Tea, Tristan and Joey are NPCed by Petalpixie and me in this chapter. Still feel free to join. We could still use more people. The taken chara's are the same as last time only meanwhile we got ourselves a Tea. Please R&R.

www.oustiti./index.cgi


End file.
